csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KAliNkA
|} Nikolaj "kalinka" Rysakov (ur. 20 maja 1994) jest litewskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie MANS NOT HOT. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Litwa GameplayDNA *2016-0?-?? – 2016-03-07 - 35px|UE Nevermind *2016-03-07 – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Litwa VwS Gaming *2016-07-17 – 2017-01-05 - 35px|Litwa VwS Gaming *2017-01-05 – 2017-01-18 - 35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA *2017-01-18 – 2017-09-24 - 35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International *2017-09-24 – 2017-11-17 - 35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA *2017-11-17 – nadal - 35px|UE MANS NOT HOT Historia 2015 *W 2015 roku kalinka dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła ona nazwę GameplayDNA. 2016 *'7 marca 2016' - Skład drużyny Nevermind został przejęty przez organizację VwS Gaming. *'17 lipca 2016' - kalinka dołączył ponownie do drużyny VwS Gaming. 2017 *'5 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny VwS Gaming był znany odtąd pod nazwą 1337HUANIA. *'18 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny 1337HUANIA został przejęty przez organizację Playing Ducks. *'24 września 2017' - Skład drużyny Playing Ducks International rozstał się z organizacją i odtąd był znany pod nazwą 1337HUANIA. *'17 listopada 2017' - kalinka opuścił drużynę 1337HUANIA i dołączył do MANS NOT HOT. Osiągnięcia '35px|Litwa WhySoSerious?' *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Arena Open Beta Kickoff Tournament EU (2015) *Drugie miejsce Skillz February 2015 Cup (2015) '35px|Litwa CHAOS' *Trzecie miejsce MSI CS:GO March Cup 2015 (2015) '35px|Litwa Litwa' *1/9 miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje Runda 1 (2015) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Baltics Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce SLTV AmSeries Season XIV (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 20: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2015) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA GEIMING' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 10 grudnia (2015) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|UE KLANBANAN' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 25 stycznia (2016) '35px|UE Nevermind' *2/3 miejsce E-Frag Rising Stars Season 2: Europa (2016) '35px|UE VwS Gaming' *1/2 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 3 - Kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Litwa SkinStrike.com' *Pierwsze miejsce Relax Cube Spring 2016 CS:GO Cup (2016) '35px|Litwa CSGOPoker' *Czwarte miejsce TTÜ Spring 2016 (2016) '35px|Litwa morior' *3/4 miejsce InfoShow Lan Party 2016 (2016) '35px|Litwa VwS Gaming' *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2016 (2016) '35px|Litwa CSGOPoker' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Summer Bash CS:GO EU Tournament (2016) '35px|Litwa VwS Gaming' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) '35px|WNP Vesuvius Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Game Show Open Season 4 (2016) '35px|Litwa VwS Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Game Show League Baltics Samsung CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce GameOn 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce GameOn 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 28 (2016) *10 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Trzecie miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Atlanta 2017 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 42 (2016) '35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *19 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce InfoShow Lan Party 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Legend Series 2 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Czerwiec 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 16-22 lipca 2017 (2017) *13 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 6-12 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 13-19 sierpnia 2017 (2017) '35px|Litwa calmface' *1/2 miejsce GameOn 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International' *9 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 20-26 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 27 sierpnia-2 września 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-9 września 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Nordish Gaming Convention Masters 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Litwa calmface' *3/4 miejsce GameOn 2017 (2017) '35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 17-23 września 2017 (2017) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 24-30 września 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 1-7 października 2017 (2017) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2017 (2017) '35px|UE MANS NOT HOT' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *9 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 5-11 listopada 2017 (2017) *23 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Ukraina Natus Vincere' *Czwarte miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) '35px|UE MANS NOT HOT' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 16 (2017) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *Pierwsze miejsce Kings of the Baltics - Finały (2017) '35px|UE MANS NOT HOT' *Drugie miejsce OZ Cup 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CSesport.com XMAS Cup (2017) *Drugie miejsce Geeks Gone Wild 23 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *KALINKA 5K WITH GLOCK @ ESEA RANK S *Kalinka Fragmovie *kalinka deagle ACE vs PRIDE *Kalinka VAC 3k VP vs 1337HUANIA on ESEA Inferno *kalinka 4K vs Kinguin Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Litewscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi